


Music and Memories

by RavenLeFaeBowie



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Band, Friendship, Growing Up, Memories, Music, Reunions, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLeFaeBowie/pseuds/RavenLeFaeBowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in response to HyaHya's 'Lightning Challenge' (from fanfiction.net)</p>
<p>Vlad is unexpectedly reunited with a familiar face....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge on fanfiction.net   
> "LIGHTNING CHALLENGE (Just to give it a cool name!)  
> Write a one shot about Vlad meeting Robin again in the future.  
> Mind-wiped, angry, clear headed, old, young, middle-aged, I don't mind!  
> I challenge anyone who's interested to write one!"
> 
> An almost completely different style to the rest of my fanfics, I hope you enjoy...

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped mid-flit to relieve yet another stress induced headache.  
Times were hard, with blood donations dwindling, and Renfield's latest batch of synthetic blood failing to impress; the 'Ferals' had decided _yet again_ , to wreak havoc.  
Vlad brushed residual dust from his jacket.  
Eight 'Ferals' reduced to dust, not exactly the solution he had planned, but this little game of theirs grew tiresome and Vlad just didn't have the patience, what with the Vampire High Council and Slayer's Guild breathing down his neck.

Music drifted on the cool night air, reaching Vlad's sensitive ears. He tuned out the rest of the busy city noise, concentrating on the repetitive rhythmic beat of the music. A group of drunken club goers passed Vlad as he listened intently to the almost hypnotic beat. Maybe a few drinks would help him relax a bit? He followed the sound, a sly grin lighting his face as he passed under the sign ' _Transilvania_ ' He couldn't help the soft laugh at the irony.

Once inside, Vlad quickly realised how packed the place was. An ocean of lace, leather and PVC filled the dance floor to the brim,  
its dark waves broken periodically with a splash of colour here and there as the hight of gothic fashions blended as one in a mass of writhing bodies and carefully styled hair.  
Seven years ago, the young, innocent, bright coloured T-shirt loving Vlad would never have stepped foot in a place like this willingly. But that Vlad was almost a distant memory now, and he found this place oddly _comforting_.  
Vlad slipped through the crowds, grateful he had remembered to take time for lunch earlier that evening, his blood-lust sated.  
Vlad settled himself at the bar, ordered himself a Jack Daniels on the rocks and closed his eyes, soaking in the atmosphere.

.

A few drinks later, Vlad felt the last knots of tension loosen as he absent-mindedly drummed his fingers to the beat. The club hired a live band tonight, ' _Black sheep_ '...an odd choice of name, but he couldn't argue the band's talent.  
The band consisted of 4 members, the drummer's slicked-back blonde hair stood out against the dark backdrop, his torn-off sleeve jacket showing off his lean muscles as he set the beat.  
The bassist wore skin-tight ripped-leggings under her skinny PVC dress, her red locks hung in her face as strummed her baseline.  
Vlad raised an eyebrow when he took in the band's frontwoman, as she caressed the mic, her long dark curls hung mid-waist, sliding softly across her swollen midriff. The girl looked stunning in her black-lace maternity dress, a jewelled skull adorning her belt, hung loosely below her baby bump.  
Watching a heavily pregnant woman head-bang was novel experience.  
But it was the band's _guitarist_ that piqued his interest. The tall slender man delicately plucked the strings making the guitar sing in the most elegant way. He flicked his messy black hair from his face, leaning back as he thrashed a solo, his open shirt highlighting his taut muscles and flawless pale skin.

Vlad couldn't take his eyes off the man, there was just...something about him...something familiar...and yet so different.  
He found himself joining in a standing ovation as the crowd cheered their last song. Even the man's voice has set alarms ringing as he joined the frontwoman in a powerful duet.  
Vlad made his way over as the band left the stage; fans praised the band, commenting on their favourite tracks, previous performances and enquired about possible future gigs.  
Vlad made small talk and was soon asked to join the band for a drink.

.

"So, what made you chose...such an _interesting_ name for the band?" Vlad asked around a mouthful of beer.  
The two male group members shared a look, a smile spreading between them "Ah, started as a bit of an inside joke...we're originally from Wales you see, I'm from the town of Barry, 'n' _'im_ " the drummer nodded toward the raven-haired man "Well, 'e's from the arsehole o' nowhere" The man chuckled.  
"Oi, my hometown is famous remember, all them murders a couple of years back.." He smugly added  
"That would be **_in_** famous, Rob" The bassist added sipping her drink, her free hand gently stroking the singer's bump.  
"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, _all those garish bright colours..._ " the singer faked a shudder "It's enough to make anyone snap" They all shared a laugh.  
Vlad swished the beer around his mouth, an odd thought crossing his mind. He shrugged it off.  
The group continued to talk, a few of their friends and long-time fans joining the table.

..

After a while, there was a lull in conversation, and Vlad found himself slipping into his own thoughts, he glanced at the guitarist a few times, his eyebrows knitting as names and places raced through his mind, connecting lines and dots, then erasing them.  
" _Oh my god!_ , you look great...you're practically glowing!" The shrill voice of a purple-haired girl brought him back to reality.  
"I heard you were expecting, congratulations! So, how far along are you?" The girl asked, gently placing a hand on the bump, a soft smile on her lips.  
"Five months one week today" the singer answered, brushing hair from her shoulders, a warm smile in her voice.  
" _Only five months?_ But...um...you're so... _big_ " She raised an eyebrow, drawing an invisible circle in the air with her fingers.  
Vlad blinked, she _was_ rather big for five months, he'd have put her at 7 or 8 months easily.

The guitarist leant over, sliding an arm around the singer's shoulders, sharing a knowing smile."It's twins, runs in me family, should of seen that coming" he chuckled  
"Yeah, but if they turn out like _your family_ , you can keep 'em" the singer added with a laugh.  
'Rob' laughed too, stopping to stare as the singer poured her pineapple juice into a glass of chocolate milkshake, before swirling the glass, raising it to her lips...the entire table stopped to stare at this point "What? I'm freaking _pregnant_!" she said pointedly, taking a satisfying gulp. A few people made faces, other shrugged it off.  
" _Soooo_ " the purple-haired girl cut the awkward tension "Any idea what you're having?"  
"A girl and a boy" The singer said around another mouthful.  
"Have you thought of any names yet?"  
The guitarist smiled, placing a hand on the bump "We were thinking Vladimir and Ingrid...I dunno why, but I always seemed to like those names..."  
Vlad choked, covering it up with a cough. _Coincidence...surely coincidence...it must be..._  
"What kind of names are those?...I mean...they're not Welsh...are they?" the purple-haired girl blurted  
"They're traditional Romanian names..." Vlad absent-mindedly added, swirling the last dregs of beer as he drifted in and out of his own thoughts.

.

The group continued to chat about all number of topics and Vlad found himself halfheartedly joining a conversation about local crimes, and then about the best bars in and around London.  
 _He was sure this couldn't be...not after all this time...he was so different...nah, probably just a fluke...anyway, maybe he should be getting back? it was already midnight and he still had a long way to go before dawn...and then of course, he needed to relay the days events and check statistics with Bertrand back at Garside..._  
A man approached the table as Vlad let himself drift back to the days events and how best to plan his next course of action regarding the 'Ferals'.  
The man, as it turns out, managed the bar. He praised tonight's gig and let the band know that tonight's tab was on the house, he then introduced a second man...a friend who owned a club in Liverpool; a statement that Vlad seemed to miss, the man was very impressed with what he saw and wanted to discuss booking a few gigs.  
"Well, you'll want to speak with Ivy and Robert over here" the man said, gesturing to the singer and guitarist  
"It's _Robin_...not _Robert_ " The guitarist laughed, offering a hand to the man "Robin Branagh"  
If he could, Vlad would have turned a shade paler.  
Robin turned to him "Sorry mate, gonna have to go talk business, I didn't catch your name?"  
Vlad paused "V-on...Bertrand Von" he spluttered  
"Von _what_?" Robin raised an eyebrow  
"Uh, just Von..." he gushed  
"Huh, _had you pegged as summin' different..._ " Robin muttered "Well, nice to meet you... _Bertrand_...catch ya later"  
He winked, making a 'gun' motion with his hand, before leaving with the manager.


End file.
